


Parent Starker One-Shots

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: A bunch of unrelated imagines about Peter, Tony and their kids Aurora and Teddy :)





	Parent Starker One-Shots

“Where the fuck have you been?”

Aurora froze in her attempt to sneak into her bedroom undetected, the harshness of Tony’s words cutting through the near-silence of the room. The only other noise in the background was Peter’s gentle cooing coming over to baby monitor as he soothed Teddy to sleep. 

“Out.” Aurora replied. “Or is that not allowed?”

“You’re seventeen, you’re not an adult.” Tony hissed, standing up off the couch. “It’s been two _fucking_ days. You didn’t call, you didn’t text, you just stormed out. Your dad’s been worried _sick_.”

“I slept at a friend’s house, I needed some space.” Aroura said defensively. “It’s not my fault you need to know where I am all the time.”

“Stop being so fucking stubborn.”

“Where do you think that comes from?”

Tony’s eyes darkened with anger, but before he could open his mouth Peter appeared in the doorway, face flooding with relief as he caught sight of his daughter. He rushed forward, grabbing her in a tight hug.

“Thank god.” he murmured. “Oh Rory, I was so worried about you, sweetheart.”

“I’m fine, dad, I promise.” Aurora murmured, tone softening. “I just needed some space, I’m alright.”

Peter pulled away, his eyes wet with tears as he took in his daughter’s dishevelled state. Her eyes were red, bloodshot, and her lower lip was split. Peter winced. 

“How did you get that?” he asked softly, gesturing to her lower lip. “Did someone hit you?”

Aurora opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Tony stepped forward, pushing Peter out of the way. 

“You’ve been smoking weed.” 

“How very astute of you, father.”

“Don’t you dare backchat me you little brat!” Tony yelled, his composure suddenly breaking. Peter let out a worried noise, placing a gentle hand on Tony’s back as if to calm him, but the older man shrugged it off. “How fucking dare you?”

“Oh, I dare.” Aurora hissed. “If you’re going to treat me like a piece of shit, I’ll act like one.”

“Rory, stop it.” Peter pleaded. “Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?” the girl laughed, bitterly. “Don’t point out that I’m doing exactly what dad did, drinking too much, smoking weed, _whoring around_? At least I’m not fucked up, depressed, divorced, at least I wasn’t a forty-year-old man that rebound fucked a teenage superhero then _fucking married him_.”

“You little-”

“Tony!”

Peter shoved Tony before his open palm could make contact with the side of Aurora’s face, leading the older man to stumble slightly as Peter placed a hand on his daughter’s trembling shoulder. 

“Are you okay, baby girl?”

“He was gonna hit me.” she murmured, eyes welling with tears. “Oh my god, you were gonna hit me.”

“Rory he- never mind, just go to your room, please?” Peter sighed, interrupting her as she opened her mouth to protest. “Aurora-Maria Stark, so help me god if you do not go to your room, I am going to have a nervous breakdown.”

Cries suddenly pierced through the room, coming from the baby monitor, and Peter’s shoulders sagged in exhaustion. 

“Go and check on Teddy?” Peter pleaded. “Rory, I’m _begging_ you.”

Aurora finally nodded and left the room, moving sluggishly and still shaking. The sound of her voice soon came over the baby monitor, and Peter turned it down, walking over to where Tony was sat against the kitchen island. 

“What was that, Tony?”

“I wasn’t actually going to hit her.” Tony said, voice thick with tears. “You have to know that, Pete.”

“Of course I know that.” Peter sighed, sliding down the island to sit next to his husband. “But she doesn’t.”

“Jesus fuck, she actually thought I’d do it.” Tony murmured, a sob escaping his lips. “My own _daughter_.”

Tony’s eyes were glassy with tears, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, gripping his left arm in an attempt to stave off the coming panic attack. Peter ran a soothing hand across his cheek, reaching down to smooth gentle fingers over Tony’s thigh. 

“I’m just like him. Jesus fuck, I’m just like Howard.”

“You’re not him, Tones.” Peter said firmly. “You are not your father.”

“That’s how it started though. There were threats, then he’d apologise, which turned into violence, then he’d apologise, which turned into him beating me into a bloody pulp every other _fucking day-”_

“Enough, Tony.” Peter interrupted, listening to the way his breathing became more laboured. “Stop winding yourself up. It was a shitty thing to do, yeah, and you’re gonna have a lot of making up to do, but I know you would never hit Rory _or_ Teddy. Do you think I’d still be here if I ever thought you’d hurt them?”

“Mom stayed.” Tony rasped. “She never took me away from him.”

“Your mom was ill, Tony, she was deluded. She couldn’t see what was right in front of her. I know you love those kids more than anything in the world.”

“I watch Teddy, sometimes, when he’s asleep.” Tony sniffed. “And I think ‘If anyone ever hurt this kid, I’d kill them.’ Jesus, I love them both so much it hurts.”

“You’re a good man, Tony Stark.” Peter smiled softly. “I love you.”

“I love you more. Like, infinitely more.”

“Go talk to Rory.” Peter urged gently. “Please, babe.”

Before either of them could move, Aurora appeared in the doorway, a grizzly toddler perched on her hip.

“He, um-” she swallowed, voice hoarse. “-he heard you crying and got upset.”

“Daddy stop!” Teddy sniffled. “Daddy no cry!”

“Daddy’s not crying buddy, it’s okay.” Tony smiled weakly, holding his arms out. “C’mere.”

The young boy wriggled out of his sister’s grip, toddling into Tony’s open embrace and burying his face in his shirt as the older man whispered soothing words into Teddy’s messy curls. Aurora watched for a second, biting her lip, before spinning round and walking out of the room. The sound of her bedroom door slamming came soon after. 

“You want some milk, Teddy?” Peter asked, holding out his hand to the toddler, who nodded eagerly. “Come here then. Tony, go, now.”

Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes as he stood up. The corridor that led to Aurora’s room seemed much longer than it had ever done before, and the closed door in front of him was more terrifying than any hostile force he’d ever had to face. He knocked softly.

“Rory?”

There was a beat of silence before something hit the door from the other side. 

“Fuck off, Tony.”

That hurt, more than any insult she could have thrown at him, but Tony didn’t blame her. Instead he took a ragged breath, willing his pulse to slow down. The way her voice was timid and cracked broke his heart. 

“Please, angel, let me in. I’m so sorry, baby girl, I didn’t mean to- _fuck_ I didn’t mean it, I’d never hurt you, I think I’d kill myself before that happened-”

He was interrupted by the door clicking open. Aurora’s face was tear-stained, red and blotchy, hands balled into shaking fists that revealed her anxiety. 

“Oh Jesus Christ.” Tony breathed. “Rory, I-”

The girl wrapped her arms around his waist, burying his head in Tony’s chest, the comforting scent that enveloped her making her burst into a fresh flood of tears. Tony swallowed, running his hands softly through her hair as he held her, and he didn’t realise he was crying until he felt the wetness on his own cheeks.

“I didn’t mean it, dad.” came Aurora’s mumbled voice. “I didn’t mean any of what I said about you, I promise.”

“Oh honey, don’t apologise.” Tony whispered. “Please don’t apologise, you were angry, it’s okay, baby.”

“I know you wouldn’t ever hit me.” Aurora said, sniffing and pulling away. “I don’t think you could.”

“I shouldn’t have threatened you, Rory, that’s so incredibly way out of line.” Tony sighed. “I don’t expect you to ever forgive me for something like that.”

“There’s nothing to forgive you for if you didn’t do anything wrong, dad.”

“Please don’t say that.” Tony groaned. “ _God_ , don’t say that. I won’t let you think it’s normal for your dad to threaten you.”

“Alright.” Aurora shrugged, a watery smile on her face. “It wasn’t alright, it was really shitty, but I forgive you, and I know you’d ever actually lay a finger on me.”

“You were _scared_ , Rory. You were scared of me.”

“I was scared because I was stressed, and angry, and you were shouting and dad looked so upset and I didn’t know what to do. I wasn’t scared of _you_.”

“Somehow this would have been so much easier if you were angry at me.” Tony chuckled weakly, wrapping his arms around his daughter. “You’re too good, kid. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” the girl smiled, wiping at Tony’s face. “Don’t cry, because then I’ll start crying again, and honestly I’ve done enough of that this evening.”

Before Tony could reply, there was a shriek from the kitchen, followed by Peter’s inventive, baby-safe cursing.

“Tony? Teddy wants you to sing to him, my singing isn’t good enough!”

Peter’s voice echoed from Teddy’s room and Tony smiled fondly, dropping a kiss to the top of Aurora’s head. 

“Night night, kid.” said Tony, softly. “Sweet dreams.”

“Night, dad.”

Tony made it to the other end of the hall before Aurora’s door clicked open again, and her head poked out from around the door. 

“You’re not like Howard, dad.” she said gravely, eyes wide and sincere. “You’re supportive and kind and helpful and encouraging and- you’re not like him. Not anything like him.”

Tony stood, probably for too long, his mouth hanging open in shock as Aurora disappeared back into her room. Tears were welling up in his eyes, _again_.

“Tony I swear to fudge, get in here!”

Peter’s voice cut through his brooding, and he grinned, feeling content with his weird, _wonderful_ family. 

“Coming, honeybear!”


End file.
